


"Sorry for killing the mood"

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Malec, New Relationship, Parabatai Feels, magnus and alec being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: "I’m all for effort", Magnus said sweetly. Alec just stared at him, a dopey half grin on his face. His lips still tingled from the kiss he’d just shared with the warlock. They stood close, taking each other in until they heard someone at the front door. They turned to see Jace, a hint of embarrassment on his face realizing he’d interrupted something.“Sorry for killing the mood”, Jace said, walking towards them. He sighed, “do you have a spare room?”2x06 Extended scene





	"Sorry for killing the mood"

"I’m all for effort", Magnus said sweetly. Alec just stared at him, a dopey half grin on his face. His lips still tingled from the kiss he’d just shared with the warlock. This was the second time they’d really kiss, but in some ways, Alec felt as if it was the first time; it felt more intimate, not only because this time they were alone, but because they’d officially confirmed their relationship, reassuring each other about their insecurities.

Magnus felt hopeful, gazing into the Shadowhunter’s hazel eyes intensely. The way Alec kept kissing him whenever he couldn’t find the words to convey what he felt made his heart jump. They stood close, taking each other in until they heard someone at the front door. They turned to see Jace, a hint of embarrassment on his face realizing he’d interrupted something. They let go of each other awkwardly, Alec letting his arm hang sarcastically, not trying to hide his annoyance one bit. Magnus brought his thumb to his lips, trying not to smile. 

“Sorry for killing the mood”, Jace said, walking towards them. He sighed, “do you have a spare room?” 

Magnus moved his hand from his face, puzzled. Jace spoke in his usual smug tone, but the warlock could sense a vulnerability in him he’d never seen before. Alec clearly felt it too, frowning in concern. 

“Why, what happened?"

 “Aldertree and, well, pretty much everyone at the Institute made it clear I’m persona non grata. As it turns out, everyone learning I'm the son of a lunatic even after proving my innocence isn’t going as peachy as I thought”, he shrugged as if it was no big deal. He looked up hesitantly at Magnus, dropping his act for a moment. “I’m sorry for barging in like this, it’s just… I’ve nowhere else to go”. 

 Magnus’ face softened, feeling truly sorry for him. He of all people understood what it was like having people judge him for who his father was. “Of course, you can stay as long as you need. The guest room is down the hall, feel free to make yourself at home”. He offered the blonde Shadowhunter a warm smile, getting a small, grateful nod in return. 

 “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, then”, Jace said, smirking at his  _parabatai_  as he walked away. Alec rolled his eyes at him, although a shy smile appeared on his lips nonetheless. He turned to face Magnus again. 

 “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”, he asked Magnus as he reached for the warlock’s arm again. Magnus gasped, feeling hot against Alec’s grip. He'd missed that feeling of excitement over a simple touch. He looked into Alec’s eyes and knew the Shadowhunter was feeling the same way. 

 “Of course. Jace is going through a difficult time. I’m more than happy to help”. 

 Alec sighed, not quite believing his luck. “Thank you”, he whispered, leaning in tentatively for another kiss. Magnus smiled and closed the space between them, his lips moving softly against Alec’s. The Shadowhunter pulled away reluctantly after a few seconds. Magnus knew he was still feeling anxious for his brother, with good reason.

 “I should probably go talk to him, make sure he’s okay”, Alec said, not letting go just yet. Magnus nodded, taking the Shadowhunter’s hand in his own, joining their fingers sweetly. Alec’s cheeks turned pink, making the warlock’s heart melt. 

 “Of course, your brother needs you. Go, I’ll be here to see you out when you’re ready”. 

 Alec nodded at him with a smile. He was starting to turn around when Magnus suddenly squeezed his fingers tightly, still not letting go of his hand.

 “Alexander, wait… do you want to go out tomorrow again?”, he asked warmly. Alec’s eyes lighted up.

 “I’d love to”. 

 Magnus smiled at him softly in return.

 “Great. We could go to Tokyo. I’d love to show you around the city”. 

 “Can’t wait”. 

 

 Alec found Jace laying on his back, reading a book. He smirked to himself, thinking about how his  _parabatai_  often used “book club” as a euphemism for his late night activities. If only people knew he actually enjoyed reading. 

 “Hey”, Jace said raising his head. He sat up, making room for his brother. “I’m sorry about earlier, by the way. Magnus is being really cool about this”.

 “Yeah, he is”, Alec began carefully as he sat next to him. “So. Want to talk about it?”

 “Not in the slightest”. Alec gave him a look. Jace sighed. “It’s been a long week, Alec. Being tortured by Valentine, sleeping in a cell at the City of Bones, being questioned by Aldertree with the Soul Sword and then being treated like shit by literally everyone at the Institute can be quite exhausting, believe it or not. Oh, and having your  _parabatai_  almost die on you”. 

 “Not to mention trying not to be in love with your sister”, Alec added, trying to lighten the mood. 

 “Don’t start”, Jace said, tired. Alec took a deep breath, not quite knowing what else to do to help his brother. He decided to try again, gentlier this time.

 “You know, you’re not a monster for feeling that way. You didn’t know. And I bet she’s as confused as you are about this whole thing”. 

 Jace snorted, starting to say something snarky but Alec kept talking over him. 

 “No, listen. We're  _parabatai_ , I know how you’re feeling. And whatever Valentine’s told you, whatever kind of blood runs through your veins… you’re still the same Jace. We’re family. And that’s never going to change. Okay?”

 Jace stared at him for a while, clearing his throat before speaking. 

 “Thanks… But uh...enough of this. How’d it go with Magnus today?”

 Alec straightened, surprised at the question. He realized this would be the first time he could actually talk to Jace about someone else he liked, they way normal siblings did, but the thought of actually gushing about how he felt out loud was bizarre to him. Huh, so it wasn’t a repressed thing, turns out he really was a private person. 

 “We don’t have to talk about this…”

 “Come on, I need to distract myself a little. I don’t need sordid details, I just want to know if you had a nice time”. 

 Alec thought about how the date had taken an awkward turn after learning about Magnus’ previous relationships, but then he thought about them playing pool, drinking together, flirting... and then he thought about the kiss, the hint of Magnus’ tongue against his lips. He swallowed, hoping his  _parabatai_  hadn't noticed where his mind was going. 

 “Yeah. I uh, I really like him”. 

 “Good. I’m glad”, Jace smiled, genuinely this time. “Okay, now get out before this gets even weirder. I need to sleep”, he said, settling down on the bed again. 

 “Yeah, see you tomorrow. Hey, just… don’t overstay your welcome, okay?”

 “Yeah, yeah, sure. Good night, Alec”. 

 Alec huffed as he opened the door to leave, half exasperated half amused. 

  

Jace sighed as Alec closed the door behind him. He knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep, even as exhausted as he was. After a few minutes, he decided to go get some water, stepping out of the room quietly. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Alec and Magnus still talking next to the door frame, saying goodbye for the day, clearly not succeeding at it. Magnus was whispering something into Alec’s ear, earning a soft laugh from the Shadowhunter. The warlock then kissed him on the cheek goodnight as Alec smiled softly. His  _parabatai_  finally left, Magnus closing the door with a dopey grin on his face. Jace made his way back to his room quickly, not wanting to be seen. He laid on the bed again, smirking to himself. Of all the crap that was going on in his life right now, he was glad at least the other half of his soul was happy. He only hoped this meant as much to Magnus as it did to his brother. He’d have a talk with the warlock later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, everyone! I felt like there was room in this scene for some more Malec fluff and some parabatai feels, sooo it turns out Jace didn't kill the mood entirely, lol. Hope you liked it!
> 
> *Edit* 125 kudos! Thank you so much, angels!


End file.
